The Big Spoon
by AlphaStilesMartin
Summary: "You know, maybe you could just stay out of this…or maybe you could help, but it's going to be dangerous." And maybe Isaac was right. If Mason thought this was going to be easy, she was way wrong.


**Set during season 4. Yes, Mason is a girl. **

"You know, maybe you could just stay out of this…or maybe you could help, but it's going to be dangerous."

And maybe Isaac was right. If Mason thought this was going to be easy, she was way wrong.

"So Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Liam are werewolves, Kira's a fox, and Malia is a werecoyote. What exactly are you?" She looked at Stiles. Liam gave a soft chuckle and Stiles turned to give him a glare.

"Once again, I was possessed by an evil spirit but I'm just human for now. And that's how I like it." Stiles replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He said the last part while giving all the were-animals a don't-mess-with-me look. Scott took the hint and put his hands up and took a step back. "Oh and you forgot Peter."

"Right, Derek's uncle? The evil one who went on a crazy killing spree, ripping his own niece apart in the process." Mason finished grimly.

"He's also my dad." Malia piped in.

"Yeah, and on the topic of Peter's nieces, we forgot Cora, Derek and Laura's other sister." Isaac said.

"Okay okay, too much information. You guys can't just pull me into a basement and then hit me with all of this." Derek tensed up and shot her glare. "Vault." Mason corrected herself.

The 7 teenagers and one adult had convened in the Hale vault, that all of them knew about now because of the events of the quarantine, and attempted to explain to Mason the whole supernatural situation. After she saw Liam transform during the full moon, there was no getting around that.

"Alright that's enough, Mason come on, lets go."

"Go where?" She asked. Mason was Isaac's cousin who had previously been living with his aunt until she had died of cancer, leaving Isaac as Mason's only living relative. Instead of being sent to an orphanage, she was to live with Isaac since he was now 18 and therefore, fully legal.

"You can stay at my place, I'm sure dad wont mind." Stiles offered. Isaac smiled and thanked him. After the exchange everyone started to head out the secret entrance under the school sign.

"I want everyone at my loft tomorrow at noon, so we can discuss some things." Derek ordered them all.

"Only if you provide lunch. I like burgers and pizza, oh and Coke is my favorite soda." Mason winked at him and walked out with Isaac right on her tail.

"Well she's definitely Isaac's cousin." Laughed Stiles.

"Come on, I'm tired and cold. Lets go," Whined Malia while pulling on Stiles' arm.

"Yeah me too," Added Kira walking out hand and hand with Scott.

"And then there were two." Liam stated then walked out after the rest.

Derek sighed, "Not for long, apparently." He said aloud to himself.

"Longer than you think." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Cora?"

"I can't believe you all forgot me. So Mason, huh? I like her; she's got spunk. I can tell you do too. Who knew Isaac had a cousin, and I thought he was staying with Scott. Man, I have a lot to catch up on."

"Uh yeah, she's great. He was, but Ms. McCall could barely support Scott and Isaac, let alone Scott, Isaac, and Mason. Why are you back?"

"I guess I just couldn't stay away, it is Beacon Hills. Let's go, I'm tired too."

**Stiles' House**

"Hey Stiles, Isaac, Stiles and Isaac's friend." The Sheriff greeted them.

"Uh dad, this is Mason, Isaac's cousin. She'll be living with him from now on. I was wondering if they could stay here for a few nights, just until they find somewhere more permanent."

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, I just got called into the station, it's gonna be late one tonight. Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay dad."

"Thank you, Sheriff Stilinski." Isaac said.

"Yeah thanks." Mason thanked him as well. The Sheriff nodded, then walked out the door and drove to the police station.

"So uh, we've only got one guest room, and its kind of small, so one of you can sleep in my room if you want."

"No I think we'll be fine, but thanks anyway." Mason told him, smiling. Stiles really was just a nice kid who was unfortunate enough to get sucked into all of this. He led the way up the stairs and showed the cousins their room. They thanked him again and he told them they should all get some sleep and that he'd be in his room if they needed him.

About an hour later Mason knocked softly on Stiles' door and quietly entered. Stiles looked up sleepily and sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"I just can't sleep. Not with knowing that you're all on some sort of hit list,"

"Dead pool"

"-And I don't want any of you to die. I know you're all great people just from what Isaac says. I don't know any of you but I want to." She finished worriedly.

"Come here." Stiles said, beckoning her over with his arms. She shot him an unsure look but he just gave her a look back. She walked over to the bed clad in her pajamas that consisted of black running shorts and an old BCHS gym shirt, probably one Isaac's old ones. Stiles sat up even further when she sat down next to him, revealing his bare chest and plaid cotton pajama pants. "Uh, if you want, I can, uh, put on a shirt…" He trailed off looking awkward.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it, Isaac sleeps like that too." Mason replied, equally as awkwardly.

"Right. Anyway, uh, don't worry about the dead pool, okay. We'll figure it out just like we have with everything else. I know it can be scary, also being one of the only two people not on it, I know how you feel. Like you might have to sit there and watch everyone you care about die. I know. But we won't." Stiles whispered to her. During his little speech the two had subconsciously gotten closer together, until they were almost touching. Stiles could feel her breath on his face and even without werewolf powers he could almost smell the fear on her. "Hey don't be scared. Talk about something else. Something happy. Why is your hair pink?"

She laughed and decided maybe this was a good idea. "Um, my mom didn't really want a kid so when I came to be, she never really paid any attention to me. I used to dye my hair a lot to get attention. Pink was just the last color I had before she died. She told me I couldn't get my cartilage pierced so obviously I did. Um, I have a tattoo on my back of like three spirals all connected. She was furious when she found out about that. I was going to get a navel piercing but I guess it's pointless now."

"I think it'd be cool, a navel piercing. If you still want it, I mean."

"Yeah I guess I kind of do, but I'm pretty sure Isaac and mom are on the same page with that. I should get back to our room, it's late."

"You can stay here if you want! I mean, uh it's a small bed and Isaac's not exactly small."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to intrude, I mean it's nice enough that you're letting us stay in your house."

"I'm sure." She smiled at him at climbed into the other side of the bed with him. Stiles noticed she was shivering and he rolled over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled and thought maybe this could work. Sure, he had Malia. But she was different. Malia was more like a friend… with benefits. Like cuddling, and other stuff. But, Mason could be a real relationship. Someone he could be the big spoon with. Finally. And maybe in the morning, she would realize it was a mistake. But for now, he was going to savor every drop he could get.

**Hey! So this is my first Teen Wolf Fan Fiction. Right now it's a one-shot but maybe if you like it, I could turn it into a full story. I have some ideas of where it could go, but if nobody likes it then, it'd be kind of pointless. So, constructive criticism please! Thanks!**


End file.
